The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of gas spring devices and, more particularly, to a gas spring assembly that includes a fitting rotatable between a first position in which the fitting can be longitudinally displaced and a second position in which the fitting is longitudinally retained. A method of assembling a gas spring assembly is also described.
The subject matter of the present disclosure finds particular application in association with gas suspension members used on suspension systems of vehicles, and will be discussed herein with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the subject gas spring assembly and method are equally applicable for use in other applications and environments, and are not intended to be in any way limited to use in the applications discussed herein, which are merely exemplary.
Gas spring assemblies of a variety of types and kinds are well known and commonly used in a wide range of applications and operating environments, such as in vehicle suspension systems, for example. Conventional gas spring assemblies typically include one or more fittings that are secured on an end member of the gas spring assembly and can be used to connect a gas transmission line or a sensor to the gas spring assembly. The overall success and common usage of such known fittings notwithstanding, opportunities remain to improve the use and/or operation of fittings for gas spring assemblies. For example, it is believed desirable to develop a fitting that can be secured on an end member of a gas spring assembly without the use of tools while maintaining a robust and substantially fluid-tight connection with the end member. As another example, it is believed desirable to develop a fitting that can be secured on the end member without the use of tools and that will be retained on the end member when the gas spring assembly contains a quantity of pressurized gas.
As such, it is believed desirable to develop a gas spring assembly and method of assembling the same that includes one or more of the foregoing or other characteristics.